Marauderliche Mistelzweige
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Die Rumtreiber hexen unschuldiges Grünzeug, Lily findet das allerdings nicht sehr amüsant und eine hungrige Jo darfs wiedermal ausbaden...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Nein, Lily und die Rumtreiber sind genausowenig meins wie Hogwarts._

_**A/N**: Weihnachten rückt näher und ich dachte mir ich fabriziere mal wieder Unsinn ;)_

_Nur ein kleiner Jo-Lily-Rumtreiber-Weihnachts-Shot. (Wollte mal was schreiben, in dem die Freundschaft zwischen Lily und Jo auch mal vorkommt.) _

* * *

Weihnachten.

Fest der Liebe.

Und Fest der ungewollten Küsse, und hier spreche ich nicht von irgendwelchen Großtanten, die einen zu solchen Liebesbekundungen nötigen, sondern von unschuldig wirkendem Weihnachtsschmuck. So unschuldig wie der tut ist er nämlich überhaupt nicht.

Nein, ich bin nicht paranoid. Noch nicht zumindest. Aber nah dran, wenns hier so weitergeht. Oder ich verhungere. Hier. Mitten am Weg zur Großen Halle. Und alles nur, weil die Jungs ihre Zauberstäbe nicht vom armen Grünzeug lassen können.

"Jetzt beweg endlich deinen Hintern, Lils. Der Weg ist frei, verdammt noch mal."

"Sicher?", fragt Lily und späht um die Ecke.

"Ganz sicher, vorausgesetzt du bewegst dich innerhalb der nächsten Minute.", antworte ich leicht genervt und klemme mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Ich hab hunger."

"Du hast immer hunger.", bemerkt Lily und betritt vorsichtig die Eingangshalle. Vorsichtig und sehr, sehr langsam.

"Merlin, du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, weißt du das? Er ist ist da drinnen, beim Essen. Da wo wir schon längst sein sollten. Er lauert dir hier draußen ganz sicher nicht auf. Also komm endlich."

"Nachdem was Victoria letzte Woche mit deinem wunderbaren Cousin passiert ist, ist Vorsicht wohl angebracht.", kontert Lily scharf.

"Das mit Victoria war Zufall, Lils. Sirius hat ihr garantiert nicht vor der Bibliothek aufgelauert."

"Und was macht dich da so sicher?", fragt Lily und stürmt an mir vorbei, um die Eingangshalle möglichst schnell wieder zu verlassen. "Zu ihm und seinen seltsamen Freunden würde das doch passen."

"Ich sage nur zwei Worte: Sirius. _Bibliothek_. Und außerdem hat Victoria sich nicht beschwert, eher das Gegenteil."

"Gut.", lenkt Lily ein, ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen und ich fast laufen muss, um auf gleicher Höhe zu bleiben. "Punkt für dich. Trotzdem, _sie _haben diese Dinger verhext und das sicher nicht grundlos."

"Du kennst Sirius jetzt schon seit 6 Jahren, Lils. Er liebt Mistelzweige. Weihnachten ist die einzige Zeit im ganzen Jahr, in der er sich extra keine feste Freundin zulegt, damit er küssen kann was immer ihm vor sein übergroßes Mundwerk läuft. Zugegeben, bei seiner Popularität bräuchte er das Grünzeug gar nicht hexen, damit er zu genügend Speichelaustausch kommt -"

"Jo, das ist widerlich!"

"Das ist nichts weiter als die Realität, ganz ohne kitschig-romantische Verklärung."

Lily bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und schüttelt den Kopf. "Langsam verstehe ich, warum der männliche Teil Hogwarts' einen Bogen um dich macht."

"Sollen sie. Ich brauche keinen von diesen hormonbesessenen Idioten."

"Und was war Thomas?"

"Ein Unfall?"

Lily lacht. Nette Freundin, wirklich.

"Da gibt es gar nichts zu lachen, Evans.", schmolle ich. "Als hättest du nur Glücksgriffe."

Lily grinst und deutet dann auf das Eingangstor zur Großen Halle. "Könntest du -"

Ich seufze abermals. "Wenn ich jetzt in was widerliches reinlaufe, bist du fällig, Evans.", murre ich, betrete aber dennoch vor Lily die Große Halle, über deren Eingang ein riesiger Mistelzweig hängt. Lily bleibt dicht hinter mir, allerdings mit ausrichend Abstand, um uns nicht in eine äußerst peinliche Situaton zu bringen.

Das Widerliche bleibt aus. Hogwarts ist noch mit Mittagessen beschäftigt und hat offenbar noch keine große Lust noch einmal unterm Mistelzweig durch zu müssen und die Halle zu verlassen. Gut so. Nichts hätte mir jetzt mehr gefehlt als Crabbe oder Goyle.

Nun steht mir und meinem knurrenden Magen nichts mehr im Wege. Zumindest fast nichts, denn kaum will ich mich in Bewegung setzen, um meinen Stammplatz am Gryffindortisch einzunehmen, zupft Lily an meinem Hemd und nickt mit dem Kopf hinüber zum Tisch. Mein Blick folgt ihrer angedeuteten Richtung und trifft James und den Rest der Rumtreiber.

Essend.

Mehr sag ich zu dem Punkt nicht.

"Was fällt denen eigentlich ein?"

Frag ich mich auch. Essen. Also wirklich!

"Mistelzweige verhexen."

Ach, dass meint sie. Nicht so schlimm wie essen, wenn man mich fragt. Aber mich fragt ja keiner.

"Das ist wirklich Kindergartenniveau und ist - "

"Komm wieder runter, Lily.", sage ich, schüttle ihre Hand ab und steuere meinen Platz relativ weit hinten am Gryffindortisch an. So weit hinten, weil die Jungs relativ weit vorne essen, wie immer. Hat schon Tradition möglichst viele Meter zwischen James und Lily zu bringen, zumindest wenn man vor hat in Ruhe zu essen.

Lily allerdings scheint keine besondere Lust zu haben mir heute diese Ruhe zu gönnen, egal wie weit wir uns von den Rumtreibern entfernen.

"War ja wieder klar.", murmelt sie hinter mir, laut genug, dass ich es unmöglich überhören kann, trotz Magenknurren. "Sankt Potter und seinen Aposteln können machen was sie wollen, bei dir haben sie immer mit vollstem Verständnis zu rechnen."

"Nicht unfair werden, Lils. Sirius ist mein Cousin - "

"- und die Liebe meines Lebens."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und bleibe stehen. War ja wieder so logisch, dass man mich auf meinem Weg aufhalten muss. Und mit 'man' meine ich natürlich meinen allerliebsten Cousin höchst selbst.

"Natürlich, Sear. Wer den bitte sonst?"

"Frag ich mich auch, Baby. Hi, übrigens."

"Hey." Ich grinse zum Rest der Truppe hinunter. "Hi Jungs."

"Hey Evans."

"Wiedersehen, Potter."

Lily, die meinetwegen ebenfalls stehengeblieben ist, setzt ihren Weg hocherhobenen Hauptes fort. James sieht ihr nach, wie sie weiter die Tischreihe hinunterstürmt und sich schließlich an ihrem üblichen Platz fallen lässt. "Immerhin hat sie mich nicht völlig ignoriert."

"Sagen wir sie ist nicht sehr gut auf euch zu sprechen im Moment."

"Was denn? Hat sie ihre Tage?", grinst Sirius.

"Frag sie doch mal, ich bin sicher Poppy wird Spaß daran finden, deinen Körper wie ein Puzzle zusammenzusetzen.", antworte ich und veranlasse den Erstklässler neben Sirius ein Stück zu rutschen. Gut, vielleicht war ich nicht sehr nett zu ihm, aber Rem hätte sich den tadelnden Blick auch sparen können. Hilft bei mir ohnehin nicht, außer dabei mir ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Rem verdreht nur die Augen, grinst aber selber in sein Kartoffelpüree.

"Lily findet nicht sonderlich gefallen an eurer Mistelzweig-Hexerei.", versuche ich Sirius die Sache zu erklären.

"Warum? Ist doch genial."

"'Kindergartenniveau' klang in meinen Ohren nicht sehr nach 'genial', Sear."

"Kunstbanausin.", murmelt Sirius beleidigt. "Erkennt keine gute Sprucharbeit, nicht mal, wenn sie vor ihrer Nase baumelt."

"Ich frage mich immer noch was daran gut sein sollte die Leute zu zwingen sich zu küssen."

"Wir zwingen niemanden. Sie haben immer noch die Wahl dort stehen zu bleiben, bis Weihnachten vorbei ist und die Deko weg kommt."

"Tolle Option, wirklich." Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme.

"Ach komm schon, Baby. Wo ist dein Sinn für Humor hin?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber er wird wiederkommen, wenn man dich mit Snape unter einem dieser tollen Mistelzweige bewundern kann."

James spuckt den Kürbissaft, den er eigentlich trinke wollte, fast quer über den Tisch und Remus verschluckt sich an seinem Püree. Peter versucht sein Grinsen zu verstecken, schafft es aber nicht und klopft Remus auf den Rücken, um ihn doch noch vor dem Erstickungstod zu retten.

"Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Mahlzeit, die Herren.", sage ich, mein triumphierendes Grinsen angesichts Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck nur schwer unterdrückend, stehe auf und mache mich endlich auf den Weg zu meinem eigenen Platz.

Essen, ich komme!

Lily sagt kein Wort, als ich mich neben ihr auf die Bank setze. Sie schaufelt einfach weiter Reis auf ihr Teller und das sehr energisch. Ich seufze.

"Ernsthaft, Lils -"

"Ich will es gar nicht hören.", fällt Lily mir ins Wort.

"Du kannst den Jungs die Geschichte aus unserem ersten Schuljahr doch nicht ewig übel nehmen."

"Das tue ich gar nicht.", protestiert sie und stellt den Teller unsanft auf den Tisch.

"Ach tatsächlich, Karottenkopf-Evans?"

Lily sieht mich an und ihre grünen Augen funkeln. "Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

"Immer auf der, die mir am wenigsten auf die Nerven geht.", antworte ich gelassen.

"Ich geh dir also auf die Nerven, ja?"

"Ja. James und der Rest sind wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du sie ständig darstellst."

"Das Thema hatten wir schon, du erinnerst dich?"

"Allerdings, Sturkopf."

"Verwechsle mich bloß nicht mit dir, Black!"

"Mädls, bitte. Nicht schon wieder und nicht beim Essen." Angelinas Stimme ist ruhig, aber bestimmt und gebietet uns wie immer Einhalt.

"Entschuldige.", murmelt Lily und stochert in ihrem Reis herum.

"Ja, sorry, Lins."

Lina lächelt und wischt sich eine ihrer blonden Locken aus den Augen. "Ihr beiden seit wirklich unverbesserlich."

Da muss ich ihr Recht geben. Lily und ich verstehen uns prima, immer, es sei denn es geht um die Rumtreiber.

"Frieden?", frage ich und sehe zu ihr hinüber.

"Weihnachtsfrieden.", seufzt Lily, grinst dann und schaufelt Reis von ihrem Teller hinüber auf meines.

"Du weißt ich mag Reis nicht besonders, Lily.", protestiere ich.

"Strafe muss sein. Außerdem hab ich deinetwegen zu viel auf meinem Teller."

Lina lacht und schüttelt ihren Lockenkopf. "Und ihr beiden regt euch über die Jungs auf."

"Dabei sind wir doch eigentlich viel schlimmer.", grinse ich und zwinkere Lily zu.

"Du sagst es, Jo.", lacht sie. "Du sagst es."

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß. Mistelzweige aber kein Kuss._

_Wenn man mich dazu zwingt könnte ich es vielleicht schaffen einen Minishot dranzuhängen, in dem der Mistelzweig auch seiner Bestimmung zugeführt wird. Fragt sich nur wen Jo da küssen soll..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Weiterhin nicht meins._

_A/N: Ihr wolltet mehr. Gut, Lina schreibt mehr, bin ja nicht so ;) Einen schönen Weihnachtsfeiertag. Hoffentlich ist das hier etwas nach eurem Geschmack._

_

* * *

_

_Seine Lippen auf meinen. Kaum spürbar, ein Hauch fast, aber dennoch von unglaublicher Präsens. Mein Herz, das gegen meine Rippen schlägt in stolperndem Rhythmus. Hitze in meinen Wangen. Und immer noch seine Lippen als kühler Gegensatz -_

Merlins heilige -

Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett, mein Herz im wilden Glopp gegen meine Rippen donnernd. Nein. Nein, ich hab jetzt nicht auch noch davon geträumt. Reicht es denn bitteschön nicht, dass es tatsächlich passiert ist, muss mich dieser Zwischenfall auch noch im Schlaf verfolgen?

Reicht doch, wenn ich Lilys Grinsen sehe, sobald ich wach bin, das mich ständigst dran erinnert. Sollte mir dringend neue Freunde zulegen.

Und wenn wir schon bei sogenannten Freunden sind: die Jungs bring ich um. Ohne Magie. Mit bloßen Händen.

Lily hatte Recht mit ihrer Mistelzweig-Kritik. Idiotisches Grünzeug.

Ich taste auf meinem Nachttisch nach meiner Uhr und riskiere einen Blick. Halb vier Uhr morgens. Oder nachts, wie man es sehen will. Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Das darf nicht wahr sein.

Also gut. Möglichkeit Nummer eins: Ich bleibe liegen, versuche noch einmal einzuschlafen und gehe das Risko eines weiteren Traums ein.

Möglichkeit Nummer zwei: Ich stehle mich in die Küche und hole mir etwas zu trinken. Kürbissaft, Tee, egal. Hauptsache etwas mit dem ich meine Gedanken wegspülen kann und das keine Kopfschmerzen verursacht morgen.

Möglichkeit Nummer drei: Ich stürme den Jungenschlafsaal und ersticke die Jungs im Schlaf mit ihrer Unterwäsche.

Aus Nummer eins wird wohl eher nichts, ich bin hellwach. Nummer drei wäre doch sehr verlockend, aber ich bevorzuge es Menschen umzubringen, wenn sie wach sind.

Bleibt also nur noch Nummer zwei.

Ich seufze ins Kissen und rapple mich hoch. Leise, um die anderen Mädls nicht zu wecken, schlüpfe ich in meine Halbstiefel und schleiche aus dem Schlafsaal. Draußen an der Treppe bemühe ich schließlich mein Stablicht.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist dunkel, das Feuer im Kamin schon heruntergebrannt. Ich durchquere ihn zügigen Schrittes und frage mich gerade welcher Weg wohl der Beste wäre, um unentdeckt zur Küche zu gelangen, als hinter mir irgendetwas dumpf am Boden aufschlägt. Ich wirble herum. Mein Stablicht tanzt suchend über den Boden und trifft auf ein aufgeschlagenend Buch, das wohl soeben von der Couch gerutscht sein muss, die vor dem Kamin steht. Und es scheint zu der Hand zu gehören, die wenige Zentimeter über dem Buch von der Couch baumelt.

Ich halte den Stab etwas höher und das Licht fällt auf sandbraunes Haar. Ein paar Schritte näher an der Couch wird mein Verdacht zur Gewissheit. Remus.

Zusammengerollt wie ein Welpe liegt er da und schläft. Ich frage mich was er hier unten macht, anstatt oben in seinem Bettchen zu liegen. Ist sicher bequemer dort. Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Irgendwie sieht er niedlich aus. Man könnte fast vergessen, dass ich ihn umbringen sollte.

Ich beuge mich nach unten, um das Buch zu meinen Füßen aufzuheben, aber als meine Finger die Seiten berühren hat der Frieden des Augenblicks sein Ende. Remus schreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch und sitzt mit einem Mal so kerzengerade auf der Couch, wie ich Minuten zuvor in meinem Bett.

War eigentlich klar. Du könntest die halbe Schule in die Luft jagen und er würde weiter schlafen. Aber das kleinste Papierrascheln und schon ist er wach.

Naja, wach ist relativ. Remus blinzelt verschlafen in mein Stablicht. Ich senke es ein wenig.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragt er und reibt sich über die Augen.

"Bisschen nach halb vier."

"Oh.", sagt er und nimmt mir das Buch aus der Hand. "Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, vorhin. Also dachte ich, ich lese noch was."

"Hat offenbar geholfen.", grinse ich und fache mit einem Incendio das Feuer im Kamin wieder an.

"Ja.", sagt er und erwidert mein Grinsen. "Und was führt dich um diese späte Stunde in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

"Alpträume, die ich dank euren dämlichen Mistelzweigen habe."

Ich lasse mich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen und sehe in die Flammen. Er sieht mich von der Seite her an. "Wer?"

"Wenn ichs dir sage muss ich dich umbringen."

"So schlimm?"

Ich nicke.

"Schlimm, weil du ihn nicht küssen wolltest, oder schlimm, weil es erstaunlich gut war?"

Ich wirble herum und sehe ihn an. Mit verräterisch großen Augen, wie ich befürchte.

"Letzteres also."

Ich blinzle.

"Kein Gryffidor, nehme ich an."

"Du hast Todessehnsucht, was?"

"Slytherin?"

Ich schlage ihn mit dem nächsten Kissen, dass ich erwischen.

"Also wieder Treffer.", lacht er.

"Ich hasse dich.", grummle ich und will aufstehen. Betonung auf _will_. Denn irgendetwas lässt mich nicht. Die selbe unsichtbare Wand, mit der ich heute bereits schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte. Vorhin war aber noch nichts da.

Ich schließe die Augen. "Sag mir bitte, dass ihr keine wandernden Mistelzweige dabei hattet."

Stille.

"Sag es."

"Müssen es genau diese Worte sein?", kommt die zögerliche Antwort und allein seine Stimme sagt mir, dass ich Recht habe. Trotzdem riskiere ich einen Blick.

Und da schwebt er über uns, unschuldig glitzernd, das verdammte Mistding. Ich lasse mich an die Sofalehne zurückfallen und vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen. "Warum immer ich?"

"Versuche es positiv zu sehen. Ich bin wenigstens nicht Snape."

Meine Hände verlassen mein Gesicht und meine Augen verengen sich zu schlitzen. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich wusste es nicht.", sagt er und lacht. "Bis eben zumindest."

Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken und starre an die Decke, vorbei am blöden Mistelzweig. "Hab ich heute schon erwähnt, dass ich dich hasse?"

Er sagt nichts, aber ich weiß, dass er grinst.

"Hör auf zu grinsen.", sage ich und setze mich auf. "Bringen wirs hinter uns. Ich hab keine Lust bis nach Weihnachten hier rumzusitzen. Es sei denn natürlich du hast vor noch auf ein paar Zuschauer zu warten."

"Nein.", sagt er, ein wenig zu schnell, und nun ist es an mir zu grinsen.

"Na dann.", sage ich und rutsche näher. Und ja, ich genieße es, dass sich ein klein wenig Röte auf seine Wangen legt.

"Na dann.", sagt er, beugt sich hinunter zu mir und ich schließe die Augen.

Seine Lippen treffen meine vorsichtig, fast scheu. Aber dennoch ist da etwas, irgendwo dunkel unter der Oberfläche, das mich erschaudern lässt, obwohl er seinen Arm um meine Hüften gelegt hat und seine Nähe mir zeigt, dass mir die ganze Zeit etwas kühl war in meinen Shorts und dem T-Shirt.

Doch noch bevor ich ergründen kann was genau es ist, entzieht er mir seine Lippen wieder und sieht mich an. Ein Blick, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Er hat mich noch nie so angesehen. Ein Feuer hinter diesen blauen Augen.

Er schließt die Augen und lässt mich los. Als er sie Sekunden später wieder öffnet ist das Feuer verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Vielleicht war es das ja auch nicht.

Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er das Buch aufsammelt, das erneut seine Begegnung mit dem Boden hatte, und aufsteht. "Ich - ich werd dann mal schlafen gehen."

Ich nicke. "Gute Nacht."

"Dir auch.", sagt er, dann ist er auch schon die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und ich allein mit meiner Verwirrung und einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch. Kribbelig irgendwie. Warum eigentlich? Was hier war schließlich nicht der erste Kuss und ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

"Merlin.", seufze ich und stehe auf. Jetzt brauch ich wirklich einen Tee. Oder besser eine heiße Schokolade. Mal sehen was die Hauselfen rausrücken.


End file.
